Procrastinating
by BeeHawYeeHaw
Summary: Jack doesn't enjoy paperwork and finds something better to do while procrastinating - Not Safe For Torchwood collection - REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED


**/NSFW Warning\**

* * *

The Hub was empty. Team out on a retrieval save for the two left behind. Jack had been reprimanded by Ianto himself, kept behind to complete reports. Those of which he was thoroughly procrastinating. A week late report sitting and waiting on his desk.

The Welshman had stayed too. Working on minor tasks, like restocking the coffee machine or sorting away old files. Jack suspected he was also making sure he did work too. But that was going as well as you'd think.

Popping his spine, Jack stared out of the ominously large window into the hub. He traced the images of planets and circles printed onto the glass. He should really finish the paperwork but he kept getting distracted.

Through the glass he could see the main area of the base. And in there, Ianto was fixing up the little kitchen. And was unknowingly giving Jack an enticing show. The sight of Ianto, bent over with his suit pulled tight around his backside, it drove Jack mad.

Then the younger man discarded his jacket...Jack knew immediately that the paperwork would be delayed another day.

With a devious grin, Jack sprang from his chair and marched from his office. The Captain was following his groin rather than his brain right now. But he managed to hold back after basically jumped down a flight of stairs, slowly prowling towards his prey. Like a leopard stalking a gazelle. Sharp eyes never leaving their target.

The immortal got there just as Ianto straightened back up, fixing his shirt even though Jack knew it would just get more creased after he was done. Jack backed up against the younger man, chest flush to his back. The movement caused Ianto to stagger closer to the metal worktop in front.

"You really shouldn't have worn that colour, Ianto. You know how you in red makes me feel."

"Sir-"

Jack immediately wound his arms around Ianto's waist, holding him in place before he could run. The Welshman let out a quiet tut, definitely rolling his eyes even if Jack couldn't see. The Captain buried his face in the soft curls of Ianto's hair. It smelt of his coconut shampoo.

"Sir…we really can't."

He'd moved his head, Jack now pressing soft butterfly kisses to the exposed skin just behind his boyfriend's ear. A pink tongue darted out to taste it before shooting back inside like a timid frog catching flies. The hot wetness of the muscle brought a soft groan from his victim.

The sound went straight to Jack's awakening cock.

"Mmhmm." But he didn't let up, wandering hands had found the red material and yanked it free from its place in Ianto's trousers. They efficiently grasped at the buttons that fastened his shirt shut. The garment fell open.

"I mean it. Were at work!' The Archivist's voice leaped in pitch as those all-so-perfect teeth nipped at the sensitive earlobe. It sent spikes down Ianto's body, lighting up his nerves with each touch.

"Nobody's here…"

"They could walk in at any time, sir."

"Give 'em a show, hmm?" Warm hands slipped underneath the dragon-red material and discovered skin. It was warm and squishy. Perfect.

Jack now held his growing erection to the curve of Ianto's arse through the layer of clothing. He decided there were too many barriers in the way and his hands began to fumble with the Welshman's belt. It fell open with a harsh clink as the buckle hit the table in front. Next the fly was unzipped and trousers shoved down to pool at Ianto's ankles.

Ianto reached around behind him, grasping at Jack's own - and still fully clothed - body. His palms found Jack's arm and he made to spin around.

"Jack..let me-" Except the Captain held him strong, determined to keep his lover in place.

"Uh uh, this is about you..." Jack said as he crouched down, turning his attention to untouched thighs and calves. Right now Ianto's body was Jack's blank canvas. And he fully intended to leave whatever marks he could. Kneading along sturdy muscle as he brought his lips to trail behind. Pulling the lax skin between his lips, Jack nipped at it before moving onto a new patch as he successfully coaxed delightful noises from the man above.

Once he deemed his job a success, fingers grazed the inside of Ianto's thigh before Jack hooked warm thumbs into the waistband of Ianto's underwear and swiftly dragged the clothing down to meet the trousers.

The Captain's attention turned to sight before him. Ianto's arse. Loose shirt covering bare all as it stood out in the open and all for Jack. He slowly began to kiss the round cheek. Gentle, open-mouthed kisses that left the skin wet. A lengthy moan fell from Ianto's lips as sparkling teeth caught the smooth flesh underneath them.

His tongue came out, licking a long strip between the cheeks, rising to his as he did. Jack's hands swiftly unbuckled his own belt and freed his cock with ease. The cold air of the hub hitting the bare flesh of his arse and legs. Jack hardly shivered as he pressed up against the younger man again.

"Just hurry up you bastard." Verbilised the Welshman, leaning back into Jack's hold.

"Eager now?" Jack taunted with a squeeze to Ianto's hips.

"Yeah, well shut up." Ianto said with a growl, rocking back and grinding against the solid member resting between his arse cheeks. Jack moaned right into Ianto's ear, who in response shuddered.

Jack reached out with his arm, grabbing at Ianto's forgotten jacket, searching for the small container of lube he knew Ianto kept on hand. "And they called me the sex-addict" Jack thought as he flipped the lid open with a satisfying pop.

Jack didn't have to coax Ianto to spread his legs, his lover already doing it avidly. Once his digits were slick, Jack pressed the index to the tight ring of muscle. Slowly the finger was engulfed and he began to ease is back and forth. Delightful sounds escaped Ianto's mouth as a second was added.

Jack kissed as his back through the thin shirt, heat from his mouth passing through the fabric and bringing goosebumps to Ianto's skin. A shiver ripped through his body. Carefully, Jack began to work his lover open, preparing him for his awaiting cock. He took his time, not wanting to cause Ianto any pain.

When he'd finished, his painfully-hard member now lubed up, Jack lined himself up. The Captain pushed the head past the tight muscle and fully sheathed himself when Ianto spoke mid-groan.

"If you…If you break the coffee machine, I'll never forgive you."

"Mmm…don't worry, wouldn't dare."

It started off slow. Jack gradually brought his hips forward in a gentle thrust. His fingers held firm around Ianto's hips, thumbs pressing into the soft flesh of his back. As seconds past, Jack steadily picked up the pace until Ianto's knuckles had gone white from clinging to the table.

Jack droves his cock into Ianto hard, growling in his lover's ear as he did. He then reached around to grasps Ianto's neglected prick. As he began pumping it, said man gave out a serious of moans and gasps. And the Hub was filled soon with the sound of skin hitting skin, the creak of a metal table, and a range of different noises coming from both men.

As his climax grew, Ianto fought between pushing back into Jack's movements or bucking up into his hand. He settled with moving again Jack, forcing his cock impossibly deeper. And with an abrupt shift in angle, the Captain was slamming into his prostate, causing the younger man to cry out. Over and over again, hitting the same spot.

Swiftly, the knot in his stomach turned and he came, splashing over Jack's hand and his stomach. His body tensed with the action, and the strength on which he was gripping the table, Ianto briefly thought he would break his fingers. Soon Jack's own orgasm followed after Ianto's entrance tightened around his cock. Warmth spread through him as Jack came inside him.

After seconds of panting and increased heart rates, Jack pulled himself from Ianto's body and tucked his nose back into his lover's cotton-soft hair. Their breathing calmed down as both men relished in the post-sex high. Mind clouded by the bliss, Ianto fumbled around for serviettes he knew where tucked away, using the tissue to wipe himself clean with little help from Jack. Only then did the discomfort of being rammed into the trio of coffee machine handles settle in. But the weight behind him wouldn't move, no matter how much Ianto wiggled.

"Jack…you need to move-"

"Mmm." Hummed the Captain, head not rising from its nest.

"We've work to do"

"Could do you."

"Maybe later, hmm?"

"Alright…"

And so the two dressed albeit Jack a little slower than Ianto. He kept trying to grab at his lover, mind still on sex. The archivist straightened out his tie, not a hair out of place. The table cleaned and disinfected. Just the slight aroma of sweat and sex, the only incriminating evidence.

As Jack climbed the stairs to his office the alarm sounded as the cogwheel door rolled open. He glanced back at Ianto, catching his eye with a smirk pulling on his mouth. Not longer after, as Jack perched back in his chair, the alarm sounded as the cogwheel door rolled open.

He had some paperwork to complete.


End file.
